This renewal application is for continued support of the Multidisciplinary Alcoholism Research Training Program at the University of Michigan (UM), entering its 28th year of funding from the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA). The purpose of this training grant application is to train and equip the next generation of scientific researchers who are committed to understanding and ameliorating the costs, causes, and consequences of alcohol- and drug-related problems. The philosophy of this program is that public health concerns related to alcohol and drug use are in constant flux, and so it is necessary to take a flexible, collaborative, cross-disciplinary, and multi-method approach to effectively meet the needs of the nation. While our emphasis continues to be highly focused on alcohol, the success of this approach is evidenced by a pivot in the faculty?s research in recent years to a greater emphasis on opioids and cannabis, substance use and neurodevelopment, and the use of mobile technology and social media platforms to reduce the healthcare burden of alcohol and drug misuse. Since the program?s initial funding in 1990, we have trained 64 research fellows (an additional 4 are currently in training), of whom 11 are physician scientists, with many continuing on to have successful careers in the alcohol and drug field. In the next five years, we will build on our prior success by training five postdoctoral fellows each year. The UM Addiction Center in the Department of Psychiatry houses the training program, and has involvement from 24 mentoring faculty, many of whom are leaders in the field who have extensive research portfolios including grant funding totaling nearly $20 million annually. This level of alcohol and drug-related funding, combined with strong histories of mentoring, provides numerous state-of-the art opportunities for fellows to gain research and career development skills and an excellent grounding in alcohol and drug research. The UM Addiction Center research is focused in six areas: (1) Prevention & Early Intervention; (2) Developmental Psychopathology & Genetics; (3) Brain Function & Neurophysiology; (4) Interventions including Treatment and Recovery; (5) Health Services Research; and (6) Relationship of Sleep Problems & Chronic Pain to the Treatment for Substance Use Disorders. An addiction psychiatry fellowship program and addiction treatment clinic are co-located in the same facility as the research training program, which provides opportunities for clinical exposure, observation, and subject recruitment for translational research fellows. The highly multidisciplinary program is led by the Director, two Associate Directors and an Executive Committee. The core elements of the 2-year research training program include an intense mentored research relationship, a graded set of research and didactic experiences, manuscript and grant writing, and clinical exposure for translational researchers, with an emphasis on increasing independence over the course of the fellowship. In sum, this training program renewal will directly shape the career trajectory of trainees to ensure that they will have a high impact on alcohol and drug problems in the coming years.